A Fox Amongst the Chickens
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: Since the Japanese Ministry of Magic is concerned about Voldemort, they send the Sakurazukamori Assassin to Hogwarts... Crossover with X1999. Rating for dubious morality.


**Title: **A Fox Amongst the Chickens

**Author:** fluffypuppykins

**Disclaimer:** Clamp and associated legal parties own X1999. J.K. Rowling and associated legal parties own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **This is an AU after the events of X1999 so the Sakurazukamori doesn't die and Subaru Sumeragi is alive. The years were rearranged on the Harry Potter side to accommodate the story.

**Summary:** Since the Japanese Ministry of Magic is concerned about Voldemort, they send the Sakurazukamori Assassin to teach DADA at Hogwarts…

**A Fox Amongst the Chickens  
**X1999 – Harry Potter Crossover 

"What is going around here?" Seishirou's quiet voice rang like a gunshot into the train compartment. He really did not need to know what had occurred as he had been eavesdropping all this time but it was a good conversation starter as any.

The students froze guiltily where they stood. The relief in the eyes of the Petrified boy was almost tangible. The eyes, Seishirou noted in passing, was as verdant as his Subaru-kun's. The ringleader, a blond boy, met his eyes without defiance.

_Interesting…this one is quite used to kowtowing to authority I think…_

Seishirou had not yet introduced himself but the boy had reacted to the sureness in his voice.

"He was spying on us, sir." The boy said.

Seishirou just inclined his head. The green eyes pled with him to undo the binding spell but…

_Let him suffer a bit… He should learn how to sneak better…_

Seishirou was a believer of experience being the best teacher. His mother had let him hang about in the net after being caught by a victim's trap. She had disabled all the security devices and killed all the occupants of the mansion so it had been relatively safe but _he_ had not known that.

"And you are?" Seishirou asked.

"Draco Malfoy. These two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." The blond boy said, introducing the two large boys that flanked him.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Blaise Zabini."

Seishirou noted the nuances of interaction and filed them for future reference before introducing himself.

"Professor Seishirou Sakurazuka, I will be teaching you Defense of Dark Arts. And who might you be?" Seishirou reached down with his wand to tap the Petrified student.

"Harry Potter." The green-eyed brunet said, looking uncertainly at Seishirou.

As well he should, he would have gotten a lecture and perhaps punishment from any other teacher…

The blond puffed up in triumph, probably expecting the same.

Seishirou was going to give Potter-kun a lecture all right but it was not what they were going to expect.

"Mr. Potter, if you are going to spy up on someone with your Cloak you should be a little more sneaky. You were making almost as much noise as an elephant in the forest. Another, you should be ready with your wand and an escape route in case of discovery. You are invisible not invulnerable."

All the eyes in the room widened at his lecture and not a few mouths dropped open. They were rather young to the Sakurazukamori's eyes.

The blond spluttered indignantly.

"I should have known that he'd take your side, Potty. Sir…"

_Still believing in fairness of the world and not so eager to be a murderer… Are they truly so eager to be Death Eaters?_

Setsuka had brought Seishirou as a baby to some of her low risk missions in a back sling. He had seen people being killed by his mother ever since he could remember and had killed for the first time before he'd been at grade school. His mother had knocked out a target and handed him the knife. He still remembered that man's eyes wide and frightened as he hacked at his throat. These children have no idea what it was to kill.

_Well, not at this point…but they can learn…_

They _were_ young after all. He will have to watch them carefully and prune the ones that do show such tendencies. Still, that was no excuse for carelessness.

"And Mr. Malfoy, if you are going to leave a live enemy behind you, it would not do to infuriate the person further. Nor does it do to leave an incriminating witness, granted Mr. Potter was spying, leaving him paralyzed on the train could cause you an unlimited amount of havoc."

It was Potter-kun's turn to splutter.

"What are you… And you're suppose to be a teacher!"

"I am of an impression that none of you are deaf. I am to teach you Defense Against Dark Arts not morality. Mr. Potter, you must serve some detention time with me, sharpening your sneaking skills and alertness. Mr. Malfoy, you get credit for stunning Mr. Potter. Come, Mr. Potter, I think it is time to go to your own compartment."

Potter-kun continued to splutter.

_Ah yes, this mission is going to be interesting…he seems to have more spirit than Subaru-kun… Well, he needs to be, if he has to face the Dark Wizard, they call Voldemort…he should be fun to train…_

He was looking forward to this mission, all right.

_Playing with people's heads are so much fun…I hope Subaru-kun picked us good quarters… _

That was another thing to look forward to. Seishirou had convinced several officials that he was not about to go to a long-term mission without his lover.

_And Subaru-kun can hardly object to the death of several Dark Wizards…_

Yes, it was going to be a fun year.

- Sort of the end. -


End file.
